James Yee
James J. Yee (Chinese: 余百康 or 余优素福, also known by the Arabic name Yusuf Yee) (born c. 1968) is an American former United States Army chaplain with the rank of captain. He is best known for being subject to an intense investigation by the United States, but all charges were later dropped. Yee, a Chinese American, was born in New Jersey and raised in Springfield Township,Rivera, Ray. "A Rising Star", The Seattle Times, January 9, 2005. Accessed April 7, 2008. "Jimmy, as his parents called him, grew up Lutheran in the small New Jersey town of Springfield." where he attended Jonathan Dayton High School.Fonda, Daren. "Were They Aiding The Enemy?", Time (magazine), September 28, 2003. Accessed November 19, 2007. "One of five children born to devout Chinese Lutherans, Jimmy, as he was known at Jonathan Dayton High School in Springfield, N.J., was a champion wrestler, an ace student and "a low-maintenance guy," according to his coach." Yee graduated from West Point in 1990. Shortly afterward, he converted from Lutheran ChristianityThe Ordeal of Chaplain Lee to Islam in 1991, undergoing religious training in Syria and meeting his wife Huda, a Palestinian, with whom he now has one child. Guantanamo In his appointed role as chaplain, Yee ministered to Muslim detainees held at Guantánamo Bay detention camp and received commendation from his superiors for his work. When returning from duty at the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, he was arrested on September 10, 2003, in Jacksonville, Florida, when a U.S. Customs agent found a list of Guantanamo detainees and interrogators among his belongings."Muslim chaplain proposes to resign", by James Polk and Bob Franken, CNN, 5 May 2004 He was charged with five offenses: sedition, aiding the enemy, spying, espionage, and failure to obey a general order. These charges were later reduced to mishandling classified information in addition to some minor charges. He was then transferred to a United States Navy brig in Charleston, South Carolina. The government did not name the country or entity for whom it suspected Yee was spying. All court-martial charges against Yee were dropped on March 19, 2004, with Maj. Gen. Geoffrey Miller "citing national security concerns that would arise from the release of the evidence,""Charges dismissed in Yee case", United States Southern Command Public Affairs Office, 19 March 2004 and he was released to resume his duties. Yee was then accused of adultery and storing pornography on a government computer; and non-judicial punishment under Article 15, UCMJ was imposed. His appeal to General Hill, Commander, United States Southern Command, was granted in April 2004. He left the US military with an honorable discharge in January, but he is still seeking an apology. Yee was a sometime supervisor of former US Air Force Airman Ahmad Al Halabi, who was subsequently court-martialed for his misconduct. After Guantanamo In October 2005 Yee published his book, For God and Country: Faith and Patriotism Under Fire.''Yee, James (2005). ''For God And Country: Faith and Patriotism Under Fire. New York: PublicAffairs. ISBN 1-58648-369-2. In it, Yee writes that he was kept in solitary confinement for seventy-six days, and that he was forced to undergo sensory deprivation. He also wrote that General Geoffrey Miller routinely incited the guards to hate the detainees. He alleges being told of mistreatment of prisoners. Yee argues that most of the detainees had little or no intelligence value about Osama bin Laden or al-Qaida's inner circle: In July 2006, Yee was stopped at the border while returning from a trip to Vancouver, British Columbia, to see Cirque du Soleil. It was Yee's first trip outside the U.S. since he was discharged from the army. He was detained at the border for 75 minutes. Yee commented, "Perhaps this is an indication I'm still of interest to the federal government." On October 19, 2007, Syrian television broadcast its interview with Yee, in Arabic, where he repeated detainees' claims of Koran abuse on the part of the U.S. military.Former Muslim Chaplain of Guantanamo Prison, James Yee, Tells of the Desecration of the Koran during Interrogation, transcript, Middle East Media Research Institute, October 19, 2007 In December 2007 Yee made a statement on Australian Guantanamo Bay inmate David Hicks, who he regularly counselled while working at Guantanamo Bay. He said that he did not feel Hicks was a threat to Australia, and that "Any American soldier who has been through basic training has had 50 times more training than this guy." Yee was a delegate to the 2008 Democratic National Convention from the 9th Congressional District of the state of Washington, pledged to support Barack Obama, and actually cast a nominating ballot."Ex-Army chaplain cleared in Gitmo spy case is Obama delegate", Associated Press published on Yahoo News, 2008-05-20, retrieved 2008-05-20. Yee continues to accept invitations to speak about his Guantanamo experiences from around the world. mirror References External links * JusticeForYee.com * Religion & Ethics NewsWeekly Deborah Potter interview PBS October 7, 2005 * Fmr. Army Chaplain James Yee on the Abuse of Prisoners at Guantánamo, His Wrongful Imprisonment and Anti-Muslim Sentiment in the Military - Democracy Now (audio/video) (1 hour) * The Strange Case of Chaplain Yee, New York Review of Books (December 15, 2005) * [http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/news/nation-world/jamesyee/ Suspicion in the Ranks, Seattle Times] * 余上尉父母纽约筹款 chinapressnewyork.com. *Mercury News article on the dropping of charges against Yee * USA Today cover story on the dropping of charges *The Ordeal of Chaplain Yee USA Today. (May 16, 2004) *Muslim U.S. Army Chaplain Resigning, Wants Apology, Reuters. (Aug 3, 2004) *How Dubious Evidence Spurred Relentless Guantánamo Spy Hunt, New York Times. (Dec 19, 2004) *Muslim Chaplain Recalls Guantánamo Ordeal, Newsday, October 4, 2005 (or http://www.mercurynews.com/mld/mercurynews/news/world/12817254.htm *American Muslim Armed Forces and Veteran Affairs Council (AMAF and VAC) *Download MP3 or listen to James Yee interviewed by The Progressive magazine Category:American chaplains Category:Military chaplains Category:Guantanamo Bay detainment camp Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of Asian descent Category:American political writers Category:American Muslims Category:Converts to Islam from Protestantism Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:People from Union County, New Jersey Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American converts to Islam